Una ovejita para Kacchan
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: El rey Kacchan sale en un paseo, y de pronto se encuentra con una extraña criatura, una oveja verde que usa zapatillas rojas en todas sus patas. Sintiendo en un principio que sus baladas fueron un insulto, él decide llevarlo a su castillo ¿qué sucederá?


**Y bueno, aquí vengo con un nuevo fic, este iba a participar en el concurso de drabbles de la KatsuDeku Week, pero no alcancé a presentarlo, porque no pregunt´pe bien la hora y como hoy tenía tres pruebas, estuve todo el día fuera, así que no supe del mundo... En fin, quería compartir mi idea. Espero que alguien le dé una oportunidad, a mí me gustó como quedó. Siento que es tierno :3**

 **El drabble del reto en el que iba a participar, tenía como condición no superar las 1000 palabras, pero como ya no participé me di el lujo de alargarlo hasta la extensión que se me diera la gana xD**

 **Otro día participaré, prometo preguntar bien la hora :3**

 **Bueno, disfruten de la lectura :3**

 **PERSONAJES DE HORIKOSHI KOUHEI 3**

 **PAREJA: DEKU X KACCHAN (Exacto, en ese orden) ;)**

* * *

 **~*UNA OVEJITA PARA KACCHAN*~**

 **NEKO-KITSUNE**

Y camina el rey airoso, con un andar que roza lo salvaje, pero no deja de ser majestuoso, y mucho menos poco elegante. Son pasos sublimes, que avanzan entre la espesura del bosque, perdiéndose entre las montañas que le pertenecen, igual que todo lo que se encuentre en ellas.

Una brisa recorre desvergonzada, el cuerpo del rey que con su torso descubierto no teme ni se tensa ante nada. Simplemente avanza, arrogante, peligroso, lleno de confianza. Después de todo, así era él. Un rey autosuficiente que no necesitaba a nadie, sólo vasallos. Después de todo, nadie estaba a su nivel, todos estaban por debajo de él. Una rama, sin pena alguna osó tocar su ropaje magnífico, en un segundo, fue destruida de un pisotón. Y el cerro tembló, igual que las aves, igual que todo lo que se hallaba a la redonda.

Hizo un bufido digno, y tras llegar al límite de la montaña, se quedó se pie viendo el acantilado, un trono perfecto para él. Un trono donde sólo podía estar él.

Un balido hizo que su mente concentrada en su propia perfección saliese de sus pensamientos narcisistas. Alzó una ceja cuando oyó nuevamente el balido. Y las venas comenzaron a hincharse cuando se volvió a oír.

—¡EHH! ¡¿Quién es el atrevido que osa interrumpir mi soledad?! ¡Qué se atreva a decirlo de nuevo!

— ¡Beee!

Las manos mostraron su asombroso quirk, que lo convertía en el rey más poderoso. Soltaron mini explosiones, y finalmente retumbaron todo a ambos lados. El rey se dio la vuelta esperando ver la cara del idiota que se había atrevido a insultarlo.

— ¡SAL ESTÚPIDO SER!

Miró al frente una y otra vez, pero no vio nada. No fue hasta que sus piernas chocaron con algo mullido, que se percató del hecho de que estaba peleando e insultando a un pobre animal que sólo pastaba tranquilamente.

Aún así, el rey necesitaba saciar su ira.

— ¡MALDITO! TÚ… ¡OVEJA MARCIANA!

Y le puso un triste apodo al animal, que aunque doliese le calzaba bastante bien… La oveja tenía toda su lana de color verdoso, sus ojos también eran verdes y bastante expresivos. Su rostro un poco extraño, mostraba algo de temor, pero su voz era incapaz de procesar palabras para ese momento, y aunque pudiera, no podría entenderlas aquel humano con poderes extraordinarios, porque el idioma de un animal es inentendible para los seres humanos. Sólo hadas y duendes podían escucharlo, y también…

Katsuki se fijó que la oveja tenía en sus cuatro patas unas zapatillas que le iban a la perfección, de color rojo intenso. La oveja le causaba curiosidad.

— ¡Oveja! —Exclamó— Estás en mis tierras, por lo cual me perteneces. —se acercó y le miró con el ceño fruncido y los ojos repletos de venas producto de su expresión de antipatía, que intentaba ser algo amistosa, pero sólo terminaba siendo amenazadora. —Vendrás conmigo, me obedecerás y si tratas de huir o ir en contra mía, morirás. ¿Entendido?

Y la oveja sólo pudo asentir rápidamente.

Y Katsuki eso no le extrañó en lo más mínimo. Para él, quien nunca se dedicaba a observar a otros, esas acciones podían ser perfectamente tomadas como un acto normal, común y corriente en cualquier animal.

La oveja fue llevada al palacio del rey, donde los súbditos y sirvientes quedaron sorprendidos, pero no criticaron ni dijeron nada, sólo dejaron pasar el hecho. Y así la oveja apodada por su dueño, como "Deku", se dedicaba a vivir en el palacio. Siempre actuaba nerviosa, y balaba cosas ininteligibles incluso para otras ovejas, que hasta la discriminaban. Pero eso no era problema para él. Ya que Katsuki lo obligaba a acompañarlo a todas partes, e incluso le había otorgado un sitio en su habitación, ahí en su cama, tapado con las mismas cobijas que su amo, entre los brazos ardientes de aquel joven que dormía plácidamente, y que era la única hora en que no veía su ceño fruncido. Deku disfrutaba ver eso. Tanto así, que se dedicaba horas a mirarlo, en la paz de la habitación, acercaba sus patas al torso de Bakugou con la intención de acariciarlo, pero éste sólo se revolvió inquieto por las cosquillas de aquellas pezuñas duras. La pobre oveja macho se entristecía al darse cuenta de que no podía acariciarlo como se anhelaba… Así que acercaba su cabecita para apacharlo con la cálida cabeza terminada en una redondeada forma. Y esas orejas alargadas rectas hacia los lados, se movían inquietas al sentir la respiración tan cerca de él.

"Si tan sólo yo no fuese una oveja… si tan sólo esa mujer…"

La oscuridad de la noche, por fin lo hacía quedar dormido, pero la inevitable lágrima caía por uno de sus ojos, acompañada de otra y otra entre sueños. El rey se despertaba en medio de pequeños balidos y con los ojos aún entrecerrados abrazaba a su mullida y cómoda almohada, para calmarlo, sin que nadie lo notara, enojándose consigo mismo, avergonzándose. No entendía la razón de sus acciones, y tampoco quería entenderla, simplemente lo hacía y ya estaba.

"Jodida oveja marciana…"

Y así, un nuevo día empezaba…

La oveja estaba bien adaptada a la vida en el palacio, todos empezaron a quererla, y sentían que el lugar era más vívido desde su llegada. Le daban palmaditas en la cabeza, le daban comida extra incluso. Y al ver esto, cierta persona hacía explotar cosas a la lejanía.

"Maldita oveja marciana… maldita sea… ¡Joder! ¿Esto es una especie de hechizo? ¡No puedo sacármela de la cabeza!"

Y mil cosas más eran destruidas en medio y después de esos pensamientos.

La oveja fue entonces tomada desde su lana, con un severo apretón, y siendo alejada de todos los que le estaban sonriendo. Katsuki ya no podía soportarlo más, había aguantado días viendo tantas niñerías y cariños sin sentido, hacia la oveja que era SUYA, y de nadie más.

Con brusquedad la tomó y la lanzó sobre la cama y con pose amenazante, mientras lo apuntaba le gritó haciendo fricción entre sus dientes:

— ¡ESTÚPIDA OVEJA! ¿ACASO NO SABES QUÉ YO SOY TU AMO? ¡SÓLO YO! ENTONCES ¿POR QUÉ DEJAS QUE ESA GENTE DE MIERDA TE MIME? ¿ACASO NO SOY SUFICIENTE?

Deku lo quedó mirando unos segundos, analizando sus palabras, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ahí no había nada que analizar, todo era literal. Se sonrojó, como sólo esa tierna oveja macho podía hacerlo. Y se acercó, para de un salto abalanzarse hacia el pecho de Katsuki y botarlo al suelo.

Empezó a acariciarlo con su cabeza, tanto como podía. Necesitaba demostrar su amor, necesitaba entregar todos sus sentimientos, aquellos que no podía expresar con palabras, pero, incluso ese cuerpo le limitaba el amar.

Con su lengua inició el dulce momento de lamer el cuello de amo con gran desespero. Katsuki se dejó hacer, un poco avergonzado, pero incapaz de detener esa situación. En el fondo sentía que ese animal no era sólo eso, y no sabía cuánta razón tenía…

Deku se detuvo frente al rostro del rey. Lo miró directo a los ojos, transmitiendo los sentimientos, que ni su garganta ni ese cuerpo le permitían. Dio un lametazo rápido sobre los labios ajenos, y las miradas continuaron.

"Yo… realmente… te amo…"—fueron los pensamientos a la par.

Entonces, el cuerpo de la oveja empezó a brillar, sin que el rey ni nadie en ese reino se lo esperara. Y entonces sobre el cuerpo del bien formado rey, cayó otro cuerpo, de un Adonis en todo su esplendor. Sin ropa, sólo con unas zapatillas rojizas en sus pies. Con un cabello verdoso que caía por su cuello, ondulado y bastante largo.

El chico con buenos reflejos cayó sobre el otro, sin aplastarlo, apoyándose en la fuerza de sus brazos musculados. Miró con gran determinación a su amo y sonrió.

—Soy yo… otra vez… ¡Kacchan! ¡Kacchan! —y esta vez, sí se lanzó hacia su cuerpo, atrapándolo y levantándolo para estrecharlo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. —Kacchan, por fin… por fin puedo hablarte, tocarte, sentirte ¡Te amo Kacchan! ¡Te amo realmente! —lo besó con gran fuerza, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad contraria, haciendo que su acompañante se sonrojara y al terminar el beso sus pulmones buscasen aire desesperadamente.

—Tú… ¡¿Quién…?!

—Soy yo Kacchan. —Tomó su rostro, con suavidad y al mirarlo a los ojos, Katsuki supo ver la verdad.

—Eres tú… maldita oveja…

Deku lo besó, cortamente esta vez.

—Yo soy tu amo, recuérdalo maldito Deku.

—Entendido. —besó su frente, y el autoritario joven rey empezó a sentir un duro bulto, no cubierto sobre su estómago.

—Tú… Maldito…

—Tú eres mi amo. Yo soy tu oveja. —sonrió y seguidamente se relamió los labios. —Pero a la vez, tú también eres mío Kacchan.

El apodo que había pasado por alto las primeras veces, esta vez enojó al fiero rey, e iba a reclamarle, pero fue inmovilizado por unas manos en sus hombros, con una fuerza que no conocía. En ese minuto, una duda asaltó su cabeza…

— ¿Quién eres realmente… maldita oveja transformada?

—Soy Izuku Midoriya quien ayuda a los guerreros con su don One for All. —sonrió con un poco de arrogancia, en especial al ver la sorpresa del otro.

—Eres… ¡¿Eres un maldito dios?! ¡¿Por qué eras una oveja?!

—Digamos que una diosa se me propuso, y cuando la rechacé enfureció y bueno… me transformó… —rio.

Al rey mortal se le inflamaron las venas y escupió en su cara.

— ¡MALDITO ESTÚPIDO! ¡¿CÓMO TE DEJAS HECHIZAR POR OTRA, SIENDO QUE ERES UN DIOS?!

—Perdóname, pero no importa, porque así pude conocerte. —dijo acercando su nariz pecosa a la otra, que lo esperaba ansioso.

—Hmpt… estúpido dios oveja.

Deku rio y volvió a besarlo con hambre, igual que antes.

—Dime, rey mortal ¿serías mío por toda la eternidad?

—Maldito, tú eres mío. Yo soy tu amo.

—Lo sé. —Mostró un peligroso brillo en sus ojos y sopló en el oído de Katsuki. —Entonces mi amo, ¿me dejaría tomar su virginidad?

La cara de Katsuki fue todo un poema, que nadie, en ninguno de los reinos en los que había estado, habrían siquiera imaginado. Pero dentro de esa habitación, sólo para aquel mítico dios, se mostró aquella expresión tan complaciente, que bastaba para iniciar el momento íntimo.

Y así fue como nació un rey aún más poderoso, invencible en batalla, no sólo por sus habilidades, sino también porque tenía la protección absoluta del dios, protector de todos los guerreros. Izuku Midoriya, portador del One for All.

* * *

 **Ojalá a alguien le haya gustado esto :3 Mañana traeré unos fics sobre esta parejita, pero con hijitos, tal y como prometí en el grupo KatsuDeku *w***

 **Reviews (?)**


End file.
